The Flame of My Heart
by Nazgul67
Summary: To destroy the evil in Blaze's kingdom, she must retrieve the Flame-Stone, a powerful gem lost for centuries. With her sidekick, Silver, can she manage to complete her quest? Or merely ruin the lives of her people? Collab wif the awesome deanna37 :D Enjoy
1. Chapter 1 Adventurer At Heart

It was a beautiful spring morning, the day when the wild adventure started. It begun when an equally as beautiful princess, stared out of the window, sighing sadly to see the kids playing in the grass, the bunnies bouncing around happily, and the sun shining above them all. If - if only _she _was a bunny, or a little peasant kid. If only _she _could be as free and happy as they were. But she couldn't. She was stuck, locked up in a luxurious palace, where luxury was the only thing that mattered.

"Princess Blaze," the deep voice of her father, the King, called. "A fine young man has come to seek your hand in marriage."

Blaze sighed and obeyed her father, and went out of her room, and into the palace hall.

The man wishing to court her, was a brilliant blue hedgehog, known as the "blue blur" around the kingdom. It was said he came from a far-away land named Mobias, but Blaze couldn't believe all she heard.

He grinned cheesily, flashing all his teeth at her. "At your service, your Highness," he said. "How beautiful you look, when -"

"Tell this lunatic to get out of the palace. I have no time for flattery," Blaze said, running out of the hall and back into her room.

The guards took the hedgehog away, as she ordered, but the King was furious. "Princess, thou are yet 14 years of age. The time has come for thee to marry, and settle -"

Blaze interrupted him, "Father, I don't wish to be married! Even to the King of that far-away land. What I want is to be free...like - like -" She shot a look out of the window. "Like a peasant child."

The King rose in fury. "Guards! Kill those peasant children in the courtyard! I won't have this kind of behaviour from you, daughter!" he shouted.

Blaze's eyes glittered with fury. "You may be my father! You may be the King! But what right do you have to rule over my life? And what right does that give you to murder innocent children?"

The King's eyes glittered the same way as his daughter's did. "Now -"

But he was interrupted by the Queen, who, drawn by the commotion, came in and asked, "What's all this?"

"Your daughter wishes to be as a peasant child!" the King shouted at his wife, completely losing his mind.

"Silly girl. Thou art a Princess, and a Princess you shall remain forever," she said. She slipped her hand in the King's, and together, they left the room.

"I know," Blaze whispered, staring at the beautiful sunset sky. "Forever..."

ooo

But that very night, the scheming mind of the Princess was already hatching an escape plan.

And what's more, it was carried out in action.

Blaze crept out of her room, and into the hallway. It was dark, as no one was awake this time of the night.

She sneaked behind a pillar, for safety. Peaking out to see there was nothing there, she slowly made her way to the next. All clear.

Then, she heard two voices. The voices of the guards! What if they were coming her way? Blaze held her breath and made a dash for the huge creaky doors, before escaping the palace succeedingly. But the truth was, they were checking her bedroom, after the noises they had heard.

ooo

Blaze felt like she could jump and touch the stars. She felt like she flying past the stars and planets on angel wings. She just felt - incredibly happy! But she realized, her escape was not finished. There was much more to that. For she may have escaped the palace, but she still had to escape the castle grounds!

It was harder than she thought. Soon, torches were lit, and her parents, warned. Even though she had left un-noticed, the guards found her room empty. They stammered their words fearfully to the King, and prepared for their heads to be chopped off.

But as soon as informed, the King and Queen forgot about everything else (even though their clothes, hair and appearance was in a sorry state) they leapt up to find her.

"King Pyrros! Queen Adena! There are footsteps this way!" a clever sharp-witted guard cried out at the top of his voice, as he observed the dusty ground before him.

Blaze bit her lip. The hunt was on, and if she didn't make a move soon, she would be found. She dashed to the nearest wall, before slipping into the darkness un-seen.

ooo

It was like a dream come true! Blaze's heart melted, as she saw the trees and hills in front of her, with the signs of dawn. It was all so amazing, it took her breath away.

ooo

Blaze had gotten a great deal farther from the castle than she expected Mobias was. It was morning, and Blaze was so tired she could faint.

But out of the blue, a funny looking hedgehog jumped in front of her. They crashed into each other, but apart from being temporally stunned, were't hurt.

"Ugh..." Blaze groaned.

The hedgehog covered his mouth guiltily. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" he apologized.

"It's okay..." Blaze replied. "But stay out of my way! I'm on the run here! I don't need any funny-looking kid like you wasting my time."

"Funny looking, huh?" the white hedgehog asked. "Huh! Coming from a princess who hasn't even seen a bear yet."

Blaze's heart beat fast. "How do you know a Princess?" she asked.

"Nothing - saw that escape you made there. Pretty awesome for someone like you," he replied, coolly.

"You're not gonna hand me in, are you?" Blaze asked. She threatened to kill him if he'd _dare _do such a thing.

"Ugh, relax. Why would I want to do that?" the hedgehog asked.

"I don't trust you," Blaze said.

"You don't have to," the hedgehog winked. "I'm Silver. The Hedgehog. And you are?"

"Blaze the cat," Blaze said. "I'm a runaway. Come on, if you want to talk, at least talk while we're walking. I _have _to get out of here."

"Why? I mean - what's the matter?" Silver asked.

"Well, duh, I don't want to be caught," Blaze replied.

Silver nodded. "I know _just _the place."

"You do?" Blaze asked.

Silver just led her to the middle of a forest. Not a dark mysterious one, but rather, a bright-lit friendly one. Home to the bunnies.


	2. Chapter 2 And It Begins

"Wow, I've always dreamed of living in a forest like this," Blaze said, looking around in awe and wonder. "I can't believe I'm actually free."

"What's wrong, Blaze?" Silver asked. "I mean - you've _never _been in the country before?"

"As a princess, no, never," Blaze whispered.

"Aww, don't be such a...well...don't be such a grump all the time, Blaze. Seriously, cheer up. There's more to life than wishing you weren't something you are, or vice versa." Silver encouraged.

"Oh really? I never noticed," Blaze said, not convinced.

"Sure, you know - I used to be just like you," Silver said. "Well, _almost._"

"What?" Blaze asked. She thought she was the unluckiest person in the world, but yet this _lowlife _had the same experience.

"Well..I wasn't a noble like you were, but - but I was locked up in a cell all day and all night. I know how you feel," Silver said.

Blaze then decided to change the subject. "Uh...about the introductions..." she stammered.

"Didn't have time for a proper introduction," Silver said, reading Blaze's mind. "I'm Silver. 14 years old, and from...from I-don't-remember. I'm a hedgehog, even though I was bullied all my life. That's it, unless you want my favourite movies too."

"Oh..well..hi, Silver. I'm Blaze the Cat. Same age as you, and a cat Princess, though...I'd rather not be called a "princess"," Blaze introduced. "Bullied all your life? Why? You seem...well...friendly."

"Bullied for what? For my mind powers, dumbo!" Silver laughed. He demonstrated his telekenesis on a scrambling bunny by a large oak. In no time, the bunny was floating up, with some green light surrounding it.

"Wow...this is making me - speechless," Blaze said. "You're one of the special hedgehogs, born of that -"

"Forget the bloodlines," Silver laughed. "I can levitate too, and it's really handy when fighting off the bullies. Have _you _got any...well...powers?"

"Uh..." Blaze said, her shy personality getting the better of her. "I prefer not to disclose."

"Why? I mean, it's cool having powers," Silver said.

Blaze sighed and said, "Fine..fine..I'm...well...I've got pyrokenesis."

"Pyroke - what now?" Silver asked.

"I can shoot fireballs, cloak myself in fire, and that stuff. 'Nuff said," Blaze groaned.

"Fire, huh? Whoa - that's so cool!" Silver cried out.

"Not really," Blaze said.

"Aww..Blaze, cheer up!" Silver laughed.

Blaze couldn't help but smile a little.

Suddenly, a booming scream was heard. "The King! The Queen! Murdered on the Night of the Princess's escape!" It came from a near-by village.

"What?" Blaze asked. She made her way out of the dreamy forest, and to the village. "What did you say?" she asked the messenger.

The messenger ignored her, and continued shouting the bad news.

Blaze whispered, "I'm going out there."

"You can't!" Silver shouted, tugging at her arm. "You'll be caught!"

"I don't care! I _need _to know what happened!" Blaze shouted back.

"But - but," Silver said. He calmed down and said, "Whatever - have it your way. But _not _without a disguise."

So Blaze disguised herself as a villager, and travelled back to the castle on foot. What she saw was a horror to the eyes.

oo

The dead bodies of her parents lay on the ground, in the master room (which belonged to them.) It was a bloody sight, and blood was all over the two bodies. Tears welled up in Blaze's eyes,not of sorrow of joy, but of anger. "Who could've done this?" she asked.

An old elder near the doorway croaked, "Evil is the absence of good."

Blaze swung around, to see who spoke those words of wisdom.

"You fear, youngling," the elder said again.

"What's there to fear?" Blaze asked.

"The one who killed the King and Queen, young one," the elder laughed.

"I don't understand. I don't expect -" Blaze said.

"Me neither. But I wouldn't put it past them to do it to themselves," the elder joined in.

"Done what? _Killed _themselves?" Blaze asked, in horror.

"We have no proof. But whoever did it is evil," said the elderly hedgehog. "And there is one way to destroy evil. Only one way."

"And what's that?" Blaze asked, eyes wide and curious.

"The Flame-Stone," the elder said, with more wisdom than King Solomon, in Blaze's eyes. "Only one of the royal bloodline can touch it, but with the help of a companion. What a shame the King and Queen died, and the Princess missing."

Blaze's heart skipped a beat. "Where do you find this Flame-Stone?"

ooooooo

"Silver, I know where my adventure lies next," Blaze said, as she rubbed off her disguise. "I _must_ find the Flame-Stone."

"But do you have any idea what danger lies ahead?" Silver asked.

"Maybe not," Blaze said, "But I would rather risk it, than let it ruin the lives of my people. And...I want to live to fulfill my father's dream - get married and carry on the generation..."

Tears welled up in her eyes, as she remembered the last words she had ever spoken to her parents.

Silver put a hand on her shoulder. "Then I'm coming with you," he said.

Blaze smiled, and said, "Let's do this." The two ran off, as they begun a new adventure - on the hunt for the long-lost -

Flame-Stone.


	3. Chapter 3 Dream: Wanna Be My Friend?

**Chapter 1 Wanna Be My Friend?**

"Hello? Anyone there?" asked Blaze. There came a loud shatter of glass. "Someone is..." came the reply. Blaze jumped in fright. She turned around slowly, holding her breath, and screamed immediately. Behind her, stood a young silver hedgehog. He looked a little like a freak, but it didn't matter to Blaze.

"Oh – I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" he asked. Blaze blushed a little. "I'm the one who should say sorry. I didn't mean to scream. You just took me on by surprise." she said. Silver smiled comfortably. "It's okay. I understand. Whoa! Is this your room? It's huge!" he cried, in intense excitement.

"Well – I guess," said Blaze. "My parents are extremely rich." Silver nodded slightly. "What's this? Your identity card?" he asked. "What the flip? You're a Princess?" he asked, turning around to Blaze.

"Well uh..." she said. This was not good. She wasn't supposed to let anyone know this. Maybe she should kick this hedgehog out of her room. "Oh dear..." she said to herself. Silver suddenly gave a shout of horror. "I'm sorry, Your Highness. I didn't know you were a princess." he said.

"I understand." said Blaze, half grinning. "Well, I shouldn't barge in the door of a princess like this. If you like, I'll go now." said Silver. "Wait! Come back!" cried Blaze. "You didn't barge in the door, you smashed and came in by the window. "

"That's worse." commented Silver. "Not if it's someone like you!" replied Blaze. "So uh – what's your name?"

Silver replied immediately. "I'm Silver...The Hedgehog." he said. "I'm thirteen years and two months old, and I'm an orphan." "Well that's nice! I'm the same age as you! But my parents still rule as King and Queen. I'm a Princess – Princess Blaze." said Blaze.

"You're – you're so pretty. " said Silver. "Who – me? No way! You haven't seen a lady before haven't you?" asked Blaze, sarcastically. "No-never." said Silver, playing along with the joke. "You doubt yourself too much." "You're just so cute, did you know that?" asked Blaze. "Uh...thanks." replied Silver.

"You're so cool." said Silver. Blaze laughed. "Well, people say I'm hotter than I am cool." she said. She suddenly leapt in the air and produced two large orbs of fire on her hands. Her eyes turned bright orange – the same as her fireballs, and long ribbons of flame circled around her. She turned back to her normal form at once, after catching a glimpse as Silver's frightened face. Silver shrieked, "That was so cool! You really are hot. But don't do that again. "

"Oh, did I scare you?" asked Blaze, sarcastically. "Kind of." said Silver. "But that was so cool!" he cried. Blaze cocked her head to one side in confusion. "Cool? It's a curse! I envy your normality," she said, a little sadly.

"Normal? I'm not normal! I'm -" he cried. He jumped up in the air, and levitated. He followed Blaze's steps, except that the orbs in his hands were cyan green, and his eyes were also green, and the ribbons were not of flame, but of the same material of the orbs on his hand. "PSYCHIC!" he cried, with a different voice.

He immediately stopped when he saw Blaze's face. "Blaze? What's the matter?" he cried. "Nothing. But you didn't seem to be yourself just now." Blaze replied. "Please don't do that again – it scares me."

"Blaze? Can you be my friend?" Silver asked, very shyly. "Well, I guess..." Blaze replied. "It will be my pleasure!" Silver suddenly produced a small orb like I have described before. It was cyan, and it seemed alive, and it squirmed and squiggled around in a pleasant manner. "Here. Take it, as a token of our friendship," he said, handing it to her.

"It's so...pretty..." said Blaze, staring into the orb that now rested on her hand. "Naw way! It's an eyesore!" Silver said. "Who's doubting himself now?" jeered Blaze. She created an orb of her own, and meshed it with Silver's one. The two orbs seemed to be playing with each other, and they made happy gurgling noises, before they joined together, and became one beautiful orb.

"Keep it," said Silver. "Thanks," replied Blaze, before a voice called - "Princess Blaze!" Blaze looked at Silver. "Oh I better go, and you better get out of here! Quick! None of my royal subjects know you even exist! They'll enslave you!" she cried.

"Not so fast! Blaze, just promise me you won't forget about me." Silver said, as he and Blaze cuddled up to a quick hug from each other. "I won't forget about you, if it kills me. But just promise me you'll always be there for me, when I'm falling, when I'm cold, when I'm sad and when I'm happy. " said Blaze.

After a few seconds, Blaze whispered to Silver, "Go! Now!" And Silver jumped out the window to where he had come from.


	4. Chapter 4 Dream: Run Away From the World

**Chapter 2 A whole New Life**

Blaze smiled when she thought of her new found friend. She stared into the orb, and sometimes she imagined the green side of the orb was Silver and the orange side was herself.

_Could you have feelings for him?_

_What? Feelings! No way! We just met!_

_Then how can you explain the weird behaviour you had ever since you met him?_

_I don't miss him at all!_

_Don't lie to yourself. You know you like him._

_I don't! Go away!_

_I can't - I'm your conscience._

_I don't care! Silver's just a friend!_

_Shut up!_

_You shut up!_

Blaze sighed. She hated arguing to herself, but this time, the argument meant something to her. Did she like him – or did she not? She sighed once more, and walked to the window to see the moon and the stars. "They're out early." she said, "When will I ever see you again?"

"Princess Blaze! Come quickly! This is terrible!" cried the steward. "What is it?" asked Blaze, as she came rushing down the spiral staircase. "Your parents! They're dead!" cried the steward, puffing and panting to keep up with her.

"Dead?" Blaze cried. She ran to the dead bodies of her parents. "I don't believe this. I just don't believe this! My father's the King! How did this happen?" she asked. "Don't die," she whispered, crying in silent tears.

"There's no point crying over them, Princess. They won't come back to life. You're the Queen. You have to be strong and rule your people the way your mother did." the steward said, trying his best to comfort her.

"How could this be?" asked Blaze, as she rushed up the staircase to her bedroom to cry. "Princess Blaze?" asked the steward. "Tomorrow you will be crowned Queen of your people. You will be married to Prince Todd, understood?"

"What? Prince Todd? The fat guy from the human world! Dream on!" Blaze cried. "I am not dreaming," said the steward, and he left immediately.

That night, as she lay in bed, Blaze made up her mind to run away. She had everything planned in her scheming mind, and she planned to avenge her parents. She felt sure that her people were responsible for their deaths.


	5. Chapter 5 Dream: I Keep Bleeding Love

**Chapter 3 I Keep Bleeding Love**

_How could this happen?_

_Here we go again. Don't you know why this happened?_

_Why? As if you knew._

_Last night you only just met Silver._

_Yes, I know._

_Tonight you were thinking of him. _

_Tell me something I don't know instead of bringing up the past!_

_Yes, but the following night, your parents died._

_What are you talking about? Silver caused their death?_

_Close enough. He's a phenomenon. He's been paid to pass onto you bad luck._

_Yeah, whatever._

_No, it's true. Silver was sent to ruin your life._

_Shut up! Silver wouldn't do such a thing!_

_That's your opinion._

_Go away and never come back under pain of death!_

_You can't kill me. I'm your conscience._

_Leave now!_

Blaze thought about what her conscience might be telling her. Maybe it was true. You can't trust a stranger off the street. But Silver was her friend! Not just a silly old boy from the orphanage down town.

But Blaze wouldn't give in to her conscience. Silver was innocent, whatever people may say to her.

The following day, Blaze ran away till she was in the forest. "Is that what I think it is?" she asked herself. "Silver! It's you! Oh – I missed you so much." she cried, giving Silver a huge hug. "I missed you too. Blaze! You're leaving the country! Why?" Silver asked, pulling away from Blaze's hug.

"My parents died...somewhere in the night. And I have to be Queen and I was to marry Todd, so I ran away. " Blaze said, with one tear rolling down her cheek. "Parents died?" asked Silver, in shock. He suddenly had a flashback of what had happened when his parents died.

FLASHBACK

"Hi, I'm Venus. It's nice to meet you, Silver," said a small girl about Silver's age. "It's nice to meet you too! It's even nicer to be your best friend," replied Silver. "Bye, now!" cried Venus, as she scrambled away.

"When will I ever meet her again?" asked Silver. "Mum? Dad? I'm going out somewhere. Mum? Dad!" There lay on the floor, the dead bodies of Silver's parents, leaving the silver hedgehog an orphan.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"Oh- I'm sorry Blaze. I didn't think this would happen! I thought something else was meant to be!" Silver cried. He started crying silently too. "It's too saddening..." said Blaze. "That's why I'm running away."

"Wait! Let me come with you. Here, give me your bags. I'll carry it for you." said Silver, and they walked down the path together.

"Blaze, I just wanted to ask – have you ever had a friend before?" Silver asked. Blaze shook her head. "You were the first one." she said. "Can we take our relationship to something more than just friendship?" asked Silver. Blaze smiled. "We already have," she said, and she jumped on Silver, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"My mother will kill me if she knew I went this far with an orphan boy like you," Blaze said, "So will my father." "But I don't care what they say! I'm in love with you. They try to pull me away. But they don't know the truth." sang Blaze. Silver smiled. "You've got a beautiful voice." he said.

"Thanks. But I don't quite believe it. Look out!" cried Blaze. Silver watched as she prepared to duck. A fat man in an UFO suddenly came swooping down from the sky and laughed. "Princess Blaze. What are you doing here? Shouldn't we be living happily together in our palace?" he asked.

"Go away Todd. I don't even know you. Why should we be married?" asked Blaze. "Because I say so!" he cried, and reached out a hand to pull Blaze to him. "Leave her alone!" cried Silver.

"Who are you to tell the new King what to do?" asked Todd. "You're not King yet. And you'll never become one. I dare you to touch her, you creep!" Silver shouted. "I dare!" cried Todd. "Silver!" cried Blaze. Todd had thrown with perfect aim, a dagger into Silver's back. "Ha! Not so tough now, aren't you?" asked Todd.

But Silver wouldn't give in. "You leave her alone!" he cried. He produced a force field around himself and Blaze. "I might not be able to get you this time, but I will get you some time later!" Todd cried, before flying away.

"Silver, are you okay?" Blaze asked. "Don't die. I've had too much bad luck – I don't need more." Silver opened his eyes. "Blaze? I promised I won't leave you." he said, very weakly. "Silver! Thank goodness you're alive," said Blaze, bursting into tears and hugging Silver tight. "We should just rest here. Produce a force field over us, and we'll be fine." said Blaze, after a while.

"Want me to wrap up your wound, Silver?" asked Blaze, after the operation was done. Silver smiled at her, before replying, "It's not an ordinary wound, Blaze. I'm - I'm bleeding love."


	6. Chapter 6 Dream: Break Up

** Chapter 4 Break Up**

Blaze awoke first. She looked at Silver with affectionate love in her eyes. She never dreamed that she would meet some one as wonderful as him.

She decided not to wake him. It was a beautiful day, and Blaze thought that she wanted to take a stroll and explore the forest for a bit. And she did just that.

"_I feel it, you feel it  
>That this was meant to be.<br>I know it, you know it  
>That you were made for me.<br>We can't deny this any longer  
>Day by day it's getting stronger.<br>I want it, you want it  
>It's what the people want to see.<em>

We're like Romeo and Juliet  
>Families can't divide us.<br>Like the tallest mountain or the widest sea  
>Nothing's big enough to hide us.<br>When we make love its overwhelming  
>I just touch the heavens<br>You're an angel, you're an angel

I said this world, this world.  
>Could leave us anyday<br>But my love for you, it will never go away.  
>And I don't wanna go to sleep<br>'cause you are like a dream  
>For every night I say a prayer,<br>And I swear you are the answer  
>You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel.<p>

So we take it each moment our love grows  
>I see it, you see it,<br>What we have is made of gold  
>We're so filled with meaning,<br>Nothing can make us shallow.  
>So I hold it, and you hold it<br>The promise of tomorrow.  
>When we make love its overwhelming<br>I just touch the heavens.  
>You're an angel, you're an angel<p>

And I said this world, this world  
>Could leave us anyday<br>But my love for you, it will never go away.  
>And I don't wanna go to sleep<br>'cause you are like a dream  
>For every night I say a prayer,<br>And I swear you are the answer  
>You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel.<p>

I don't need three wishes  
>Well I just need one<br>For us to never be finished  
>For us to never be done<br>When they say it's over

_We'll just say I love you  
>And when they say it's finished<br>We'll just keep on building._

And I said this world, this world  
>Could leave us anyday<br>But my love for you, it will never go away.  
>And I don't wanna go to sleep<br>'cause you are like a dream  
>For every night I say a prayer,<br>And I swear you are the answer

_And I swear you are the answer_

You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel.

Yes you are. You're an angel"

Blaze stopped singing. She looked across to see – Todd? "Stay away, Todd!" she cried. "It's okay, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to even touch you. I'm just going to tell you the truth."

"Fire away." said Blaze. "Your parents – you still don't know what caused them to die, right?" asked Todd. "Well I guess." said Blaze. "That's the point. It's Silver who caused you them to die. " said Todd.

"Stop saying that – will you?" asked Blaze. "I only said it once."said Todd. "Don't even say it once! That is not the truth!" Blaze cried. "Calm down. You may think that. But there are many phenomenons in this world." said Todd, "Silver is one of them. He himself met one, and her name was Venus."

"So Silver WANTED my parents to die?" asked Blaze. "Yes, he killed them for leisure. This is what I was trying to tell you," said Todd. "You can't trust him. He'll try to kill _you_! And that won't be pleasant. I must get going now, but now you know the truth about him, don't stick with him any longer."

Blaze, strangely enough, believe all of Todd's lies. "Silver!" she screamed. "What's wrong, Blaze?" asked Silver. "Don't pretend you don't know what happened! You were the one that killed my parents!" cried Blaze. "What's wrong, Blaze? You're acting a little weird this morning. Did something happen?"

"I never thought such a nice person could do this to me! I thought – I thought you were better than that! Goodbye Silver." said Blaze, as she carried on with her journey. "Oh and," said Blaze, taking a step back and whipping out the orb of light and flame. "Take this with you. I don't want it any more." she said, as she ran away in tears.

"Blaze! Come back! Blaze! Who told you this? I'm innocent! It's true!" Silver called. But Blaze could not hear him.


	7. Chapter 7 Dream: Like An Angel

**Chapter 5 You're An Angel**

Silver turned around to see Todd lean against a tree and laugh evilly. "She believed everything I told her," said Todd. Silver held up his fist in rage. "I hate you – you self-centred beast! You'll have to pay – deeply!" he cried.

Silver charged at Todd, to be dodged and unfortunately fall flat on his face. "Hahaha! You will never defeat me! Now I've got Blaze against you – you're just about dead meat!" Todd laughed. "I won't be able to defeat you! But I can defeat myself!" Silver said, and he ran after Blaze. "Blaze! Wait up!" he asked.

"Blaze!" he cried. Silver never stopped running. He went past mountains and into forests, he crossed an entire ocean by swimming and he ran without turning weary. Something seemed to be powering him up. And that was love.

But Todd's UFO was faster than Silver was. He reached Blaze first, and he took out a knife – to kill her. "This time – there's no one to save you!" he cried.

"Blaze! Blaze!" Silver called. Blaze turned around. "Silver?" she asked, "Silver! It's you!" "What? Todd? Blaze, hold on!" cried Silver. "Todd! Hands off her!" Todd looked at Silver in anger. He looked back at Blaze and struck her with his knife.

"Blaze! No!" cried Silver. Blaze looked at Silver, with tears streaming down her cheeks, and as she heard his voice fade in her head, she collapsed on the ground, lifeless. "No!" cried Silver.

"It's all over!" cried Silver. He took the knife out of Blaze (who didn't seem to mind because she was dead) and was about to kill himself, when he heard a familiar voice ring in his head. ""Just promise me you'll always be there for me..." it said.

Silver remembered a few days ago, when he and Blaze first met. He closed his eyes and dropped the knife. "I'll always be there for you, Blaze. I promise. " he said to himself. "Todd! You will die this moment!" he screamed.

He grasped Todd with his ESP and dropped him so that he crashed into the huge rock next to him. "That was for Blaze!" he cried. He grabbed Todd with his ESP and held him high, before dropping him on the ground again. "That was for my parents!" And as Todd was now right in front of him, Silver plunged the knife into his stomach and cried, "And that was for the orphanage!"

Todd was dead. Silver crawled down to Blaze. "Blaze, just don't die. You promised me you will never forget me!" he cried.

Suddenly there was a light in the dark sky. It widened, and Silver saw an angel come towards him. "I haven't forgotten you." she said. Silver widened his eyes. It was Blaze and she was beautiful! Even more beautiful than she was like when she was living. Her voice sounded like music and it was so sweet, that Silver felt sure that he was dead.

"And I will never, if it kills me," said Blaze again, and she stretched out her angelic hand. "I have only come, to take you with me." Silver nodded slightly and grasped her hand. She pulled him up into the light. After that, the light faded and it was dark again.

When someone came to that place, they were stunned to see the lifeless bodies of Silver and Blaze, lying on the ground, with a smile on their face that nearly made them seem like they were only sleeping and not dead at all. In one hand, Silver held one half of the precious orb, and in her hand, Blaze held the other half. Because whatever happens, life will always go on.

** THE END**


	8. Chapter 8 The Hall of the FlameStone

"AHHHH!"

A loud scream was heard from a young silver hedgehog who was sleeping under the stars. He sat up on the grass, sweating.

When he had gotten hold of himself, he looked around and saw his roomie beside him on the grass. "What?" he asked. "Blaze? You're not dead?"

Blaze burst into laughter.

"Me? Dead? That's the silliest thing I've ever heard since Tails claimed the end of the world last year!" she replied, between fits of laughter.

"But - Todd? And the orb I gave you?" Silver asked.

"Ah silly, you've had a nightmare." Blaze replied, reaching for a backpack beside her.

"I did?" Silver asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course," Blaze answered, as she got up. "Come on, let's go or we'll never get to our destination on time."

"Okay," Silver said. "But...what _is_ our destination?"

The lilac cat turned around to face her partner. "What - you didn't know where we're going the whole time?" she asked.

"Of course not! You never told me!" Silver said.

"Ah, forget it." Blaze replied. "Let's go."

"That's the question! Where?" Silver cried out.

"You'll see," came the laconic answer, as the speaker receded in the distance.

Silver had no choice but to follow her.

"Fine, fine," he grumbled, picking up his own backpack and following her wherever she was going.

Later...

"We're going _here?_" Silver asked, looking around.

"Of course we are. Where else do you think? The land dump?" Blaze asked. She took the back-pack off her back and dumped it on the floor. "Home, sweet home."

Epic background music was heard, as the two on-lookers examined their where-abouts.

"Wow," Silver said, breathlessly. "It's amazing."

White pillars made of marble were the only things visible, except darkness and the pearl ceiling. No lights were hung anywhere, and it was harder than hard to see what colour the pillars were.

"So...this is home?" Silver asked.

"Yep," Blaze said, smiling proudly. "The hall of King Flame-stone."

"Well...this _is _pretty cool," the young silver hedgehog said. "But I didn't know we'd be going _here. _You can stay here, I'll just be at the -" He started running towards the door.

But he put on the brakes when he saw Blaze in front of him, hands and legs stretched out wide as if she were trying to block him from escaping (which she was).

"Oh, you're going nowhere," she said, coldly.

"Why not?" Silver asked.

"Because I say so," Blaze repliedm harshly. An evil smile formed on her lips. "Besides, once you go in, there's no going out."

"We can escape the way we came in," Silver said.

"Oh no we can't," Blaze said. She pointed to a rubble of rocks that had rolled down the cliff side and blocked the entrance/exit where they had come from.

"Surely there's another way out!" Silver exclaimed.

"Well," Blaze said, "There _is _one way."

"What's that?" Silver asked. His wide yellow eyes started twinkling with curiosity.

"It leads to a tunnel that leads to another tunnel that leads to yet _another _tunnel which leads to a cave which leads to a river of alligators in the cave which leads to a bridge in the cave which leads to another cave which leads to daylight." Blaze said, speaking uber fast without any pauses to catch her breath.

"Great! Let's go!" Silver cried out, spinning on his heel till he turned the other direction and starting running.

"Silver! Wait! We can't do that! Wanna know why? BECAUSE THE TUNNELS ARE INFESTED WITH MONSTERS!" Blaze screamed.

Her words echoed around the hall. It was loud and mysterious, and could at _least _get a Spartan's legs to turn to jelly. Even Silver was beginning to feel horrible shivers down his spine.

"I don't like it here, Blaze," he said.

"Me neither. I have NO idea what's the matter with this place? It used to be SO beautiful and polished, and monsters - they're out of the question! My late uncle Burner told me about all this recent corruption. I - I never believed him," she replied.

"Why are we here anyway?" Silver asked.

"I'm looking for a gemstone, called the Flame-stone. It's named after my great great grandfather who built this hall in the first place. It is said that the Flame-stone has been hidden in a sacred room here for a thousand years. But anyone who goes in," Blaze explained. "Never comes out."

"So...it appears we have a mission," Silver said, "But why do we want the Flame-stone anyway?"

"It is the essence of good itself. We don't want the Flame-stone. We _need _it. And that's why we're here. Only one of the royal family bloodline is permitted to touch this Flame-stone and return it to its rightful owners, but it is forbidden to go alone. And that's why I need you here. I understand you wanting to leave, but...that's why I've been so harsh on you. You can't leave me, or nothing will happen right. I need your help and support Silver, to defeat evil once and for all!"

"Wow," Silver said. "That's a complicated story. Do you think we're going to make it?"

"Make what?" Blaze asked.

"Well, I meant...do you think we'll get out of here with the Flame-stone alive?" Silver asked.

"Don't add to the pressure, Silver. Just do what you can," Blaze replied.

Suddenly, both of them let out terrifying screams.

"What's that noise?" Silver asked, hiding behind his partner.

"It's - it's - "

"The - the"

"Zombies?"

"The monsters. RUN!"

But they didn't have time to run. Monsters and goblins swarmed together like bees in a hive. "Blaze, run." Silver said.

"What?" Blaze asked.

"Blaze! Run," he whispered again.

Blaze gulped.

"No I mean it! RUN!"

They ran for their lives, but they didn't get far. They were stuck in a circle, and the monsters surrounded them from all sides.

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh." Silver could be heard telling himself.

"Silver don't panic. Stay calm," Blaze said.

To be continued next chapter...

**All my thanks go to the awesome deanna37. (I hope I spelt your name right.) She/He gave me the big idea to continue this and keep the other bits as just a dream. I decided to add more plot into this too. I hope y'all like it!**

**PS. I didn't turn for this to be so lame. I'm sorry. I'm NO good at expressing my thoughts on paper (or rather on computer XD) Oh well, PM me if you hate it.**


	9. Chapter 9 In My Time of Need

"Whoa, all my life I've never seen someone as ugly as you are," Silver said, to a sand monster.

The monster narrowed its eyes into a glare, and snorted a few times.

"And..." Blaze joined in, "...never as lame, I guess..."

It grunted again, and its whole self became very very red, rivid with anger.

"Bet you can't catch me, _ghoul!_" Silver said.

"And you'll NEVER get the Flame-Stone off me," Blaze declared, before turning her back on it. She looked at it over her shoulder. "_Ghoul._"

With a furious growl and flames dancing in the very center of its eyes, the monster swiped a claw at Silver, who dodged it almost with his eyes close.

"You missed!" he said. "See, you can go tell that _slime-king _of yours to just leave these caves altogether. You ought to live in a swamp or something. You know, I know a GREAT place for you bastards to live. It's called...HELL. "

This furiated the monsters more. With horrible grunts, growls, screams an squeals from all eight directions, the entire party closed up on them.

"We can't hold 'em so long! There's too many! Their numbers are against us!" Blaze cried out.

"We can try..." Silver said, but even though between them they might have killed a thousand baddies, there was just...too...many.

"Bring them here! Bring the scum to me!" That was the last voice they heard in their heads.

Closing their eyes for what they thought was the last time, it seemed like all hope was lost...

Until...

**KABOOM!**

Everything went red. Well at least...so it seemed to Blaze and Silver.

One by one, they opened their eyes, and saw all the monsters and goblins lying...DEAD?

Standing in the midst of the corpses was a black headgehog, with red stripes down his quills, and with a muderous-looking face. He was about to run off, but taking another look at the two strange captives, he actually found them...familiar.

He found himself walking closer to them, and even ungagging their mouths so they could speak.

"Th-thanks," Blaze muttered, weakly. "I-I was a-afraid we w-would n-never get it in t-time."

"Who are you, and what do you want?" the mysterious black hedgehog said, gruffly.

"I-I'm Blaze, descendant of the magnificent King Flame-Stone himself, and this is Silver, my comrade and associate. We came to find the missing Flame-Stone, which...was supposed to destroy evil forever. Rumour has it that-that it's in this cave, but where exactly I do not know." Blaze replied.

"...And we thought we were gonners when the baddies got us, and then you came! And SKEDOOSH! The bad guys were defeated and - and -!" Silver said.

Blaze chuckled sheepishly, rather nervously. "Uh..." she said, deliberately interrupting Silver. "...We best be going now. We are...uh...busy. And should we be a minute late, we'll be tardy, and that's not good isn't it? Goodbye!"

"Tardy for what?" the ebony hedgehog asked.

"Uh...first off, before you ask any questions not of your business, I demand to know who you are." Blaze replied.

"I'm Shadow. Shadow the hedgehog," he said.

"And why are you here?" Blaze asked.

"None of your business," Shadow replied.

"Very well, then ours is not yours. We should be on our way," Blaze said.

"Fine," Shadow said, reluctantly. "I'm looking for my Damn Fourth Chaos Emerald - and another stone with it."

Damn fourth Chaos Emerald...was that familiar? The same question rang through both Silver's and Blaze's minds.

"What does it do?" Blaze asked. "Does it clean the bedroom for you?"

"No. And don't ask if it cleans the bathroom either," Shadow said, still a bit grouchy at the earlier incident. "It's like this. My Damn Fourth Chaos Emerald is one of the seven Chaos Emeralds. With the power of the Chaos Emeralds, one can actually travel forward or backward in time. With the help of a certain jewel, and the Damn Fourth Chaos Emerald, I can travel fifty years in the past. As I said, the rest is history."

"Tell us more of this 'history' of yours." Blaze insisted.

"I, the Ultimate Lifeform, was created 50 years ago on the Space Colony ARK..." Shadow started, but he suddenly paused as flashbacks and horrible images flashed through his mind. "I need to save... I don't want to talk about it. Come on, if the surviving monsters see the dead companions on the floor, they will hunt our tracks, and by night the caves will be _swarming _with them."

"But you haven't told us who - or what - you need to save!" Blaze said, indignantly. "Ugh...fine. Come on, Silver."

XXXX

"We've been walking for two hours and fifteen minutes non-stop! Come on...let's have a break," Silver complained.

As if his prayer was heard, the party of three suddenly stopped in their tracks. "Wait just a minute!" Blaze cried out, looking around.

"He's led us out the cave! Where would the Flame-Stone be but the hall of the High King?"

"We're not going to the cave. Hurry up, if you can help it," Shadow said.

"If we can help it? Who are _you _to boss me around, HUH?" Blaze asked.

"I am the Ultimate Life Form. I do as I please," Shadow replied. "Hurry up, or we won't get there in time."

"And where's _there_?" Blaze asked.

Shadow didn't answer.

"Dammit. We'll NEVER get there in time. Stand back," he said, turning towards them.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

A flying blue teleport thing (not a UFO) appeared in the middle of nowhere.

"Wow! How did you do that? You're now officially labelled as super cool!" Silver cried out. But Blaze was nowhere convinced.

"Forget the label," she said. "Come on, Silver. Let's see what he's up to."

So the three jumped in.

XXX

"Where are we?" Blaze asked.

"We've gone back in time," Shadow said.

"How far?" Blaze asked again.

"Two years," Shadow replied. "Now where's that damn Fourth Chaos Emerald?"

Still unimpressed, Blaze rolled her eyes and asked, "Where did you last put it?"

Shadow ignored her and continued searching.

"This way," he said, heading for a small opening the metal walls. He bolted off, to a long winding passage.

"How do we know he's not a bad guy?" Silver asked.

Blaze considered this and said, unenthusiasticly, "We just have to trust him."

With that, she raced off to follow him, with Silver close to her heels.

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10 A Very Bright Future

"Where is this place?" Blaze asked, looking around mysteriously.

"Eggman's Base," Shadow replied. "He's as sure as hell gonna see us the speed you're going!"

Blaze ignored this remark. "Just where _exactly _are we going?" she asked.

"It's not important," Shadow growled. "Come on, before they spot us."

The three darted down the passage, and they came to a large metal hall.

"I don't remember Eggman's base like this," Blaze said.

Shadow ignored her. He looked around warily. "Wait a second. Where the hell are we? This isn't Eggman's base," he said.

He fiddled around with a few buttons on the wall next to him made of polished metal. The door opened sideways at once.

He looked around, and shouted, "Damn _Second _Chaos Emerald!"

"What did it do?" Blaze asked. "Did it - ?"

"Neither," Shadow said.

"I was gonna say," Blaze said, to be interrupted by the ebony hedgehog.

"I know what you're gonna say. And you're wrong," he said.

"Then what?" the lilac cat questioned.

"Damn emerald sent us forward in time instead of backward," Shadow replied.

"What - how far?" Blaze asked, a little horrified at this remark.

"Fifty years," Shadow said.

"What have you done now?" Blaze asked. "I knew you weren't too be trusted. Hey - if you can travel forward time, then surely you can travel backwards, right?"

"No, I can't," Shadow said. "And don't ask if I can create the universe either. Well, not without the stone, of course."

"What stone?" Blaze asked, in dismay.

"The Flame-stone," Shadow replied.

"The Flame-stone? What do you need it for?" Blaze asked.

"To travel back a hundred years, of course," Shadow explained. "I didn't need the damn thing, until we were whipped over here. It's too far in the future for a Chaos Emerald to travel back alone."

"Hey, but _we _were looking for it! This whole time before we landed in the middle of nowhere, no thanks to you!" Blaze cried out, aggressively.

"You have the stone? Where is it?" Shadow asked.

"We haven't got it yet," Silver said. "But it doesn't mean we're not looking!"

"Don't touch it," Shadow said. "I need it more than you do."

"Who says?" Blaze asked. "Ah - forget it. But are we gonna do now?"

"Come on, let's just look for it already. Coming, Blaze?" Silver said.

Blaze didn't say anything. She ran ahead, to be followed by Shadow and Silver.

XXX

"That's it, sugar, spice and all things nice. No, that can't be right."

The quivery voice of the speaker obviously belonged to an old man. He was a short, rather thin old man, who had a fierce wrinkled face, and a fiercer look about him. He reached out a bony arm to the shelf next to him, and pulled out a ruined book ripe with age. "Ah! That's it. Snips and snails and puppy dogs tails. I should have known."

From the same shelf, he carefully picked up two small china bowls, with dust inside. One had purple dust and the other was a slimy colour. The wizard emptied the contents of the two bowls into a large cauldron which he was constantly spinning every second.

"And now, me! The Great ME, at last, shall conquer the world," he cried out. His maniacal, evil laughter echoed around the webby corners of the deep dark room.

"Todd," Blaze whispered. "That man is Todd!"

"Todd?" Silver asked. He tried to recall where he had heard that name before. Was it in his dreams? The dream where everything went wrong and dramatic? He shook his head clear of all the memories. But anyhow, he definately heard of Todd, even though he had never seen, heard or known him before.

"I thought he was dead," he whispered back. "And anyway, Todd was never like this. He was a tall FAT man, remember?"

"Well it IS fifty years later. And anyway, I've never actually seen Todd before, though I've heard tales of him," Blaze replied. "And I doubt you have, either."

"But he was there! I'm not sure if it was a dream or not, but I just somehow - know him," Silver argued.

"Shhh! Not so loud," Blaze reminded him. She stretched out from the cupboard they hid behind, and saw Todd chant a mysterious poem, in a different language. Three bright flames as green as grass shot out of the big black cauldron. The whole room reflected on the mysterious magical force around the wizard and his cauldron.

"Do you think we should go out there?" Silver asked. "He _might _just have the Flame Stone."

"Chances a million to one," Blaze said. "Let's split up. Silver, you search upstairs. Shadow, search downstairs. I'll keep an eye on Todd."

The two hedgehogs went their way after that. Blaze focused her eyes on what the old wizard was doing.

XXX

When Silver had finally finished searching upstairs, he went down and reported the news to Blaze. "Well, there were a good many ingredients for potions, but nothing here. At ALL." he said.

"And what about you, Shadow?" Blaze asked. She turned around to look at where Shadow was standing for the past thirty minutes. "Shadow?" she asked, startled he was gone.

"Shadow!"

"Silver, you check on him."

Silver nodded and went downstairs at once.

XXX

"Stealing what now?"

"The Flame-Stone. A tall transparent stone containing the flame of the High King. Give it to me, and I'll pay you well."

"I'm on it. Where do you find this Flame-Stone?"

"I don't know. But something tells me the baby's in this mansion."

Silver strained his ears to hear what the voices said. One sounded strangely familiar, while the other was a total stranger's to him.

He followed the sound of the voices, as he crept down the staircase.

"Good, I understand. Leave it me, old friend. I'll do just what you tell me to."

When he came to one of the oldest bedrooms, he heard the voices clearer. He saw Shadow, talking to a mysterious black figure wrapped in a black cloak.

"Do what you do best, and I'll pay you handsomely."

"I hear footsteps. Bye, Shadow, I'll return with the Flame-Stone or I'll won't return at all."

The black figure steathily crept out of the room at once.

Silver casually walked into the room, whistling an innocent tune, as if he were innocent, as if he didn't hear anything at all. "Hey Shadow! What's up? What's taking you so long?" he asked.

Shadow didn't answer. "Let's go. I have a feeling it's in this mansion." He ran off to join Blaze.

Silver didn't leave so quickly. He pondered on what he had just heard. Was Shadow bargaining with that _thing? _Or not? After a while, he forgot about his suspects and returned to Blaze.

XXX

"So - any news?" Blaze asked, when Silver and Shadow finally returned.

"Nope, not one thing to report," Silver lied. He didn't want to mention what he had heard. Maybe - maybe it was just _him _overreacting.

"And you?" Blaze asked, turning to Shadow.

He didn't answer. He didn't say a thing about the black figure. He just folded his arms and stared at Todd. "What about you?" he gruffed.

"None so far," Blaze replied. She focused her eyes on the cauldron once more. "Well, he's looking for a particular ingredient, but he can't find it."

The old wizard groped around, under books and in cupboards, to find the item. The very SPECIAL item. "Where is it? Where is it? Oh, Todd, you old fool, here it is."

Silver, Blaze and Shadow gaped in awe as he whipped out from a chest - the FlameStone.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
